Le Sang, la Plume et l'Encre
by Seeliah
Summary: Des vampires aux ailes noires. Une fleur de feu. Des enfants disparus. Des jumeaux maudits. Un amour interdit. Pour que fleurisse la Ne-Me-Mord-Pas, l'Amour est la seule loi... et se paie en larmes de sang.


**DISCLAIMER :** _Vampire Knight_ et ses personnages appartiennent à **Matsuri Hino**. Tout ce qui se rapporte à la Nona Mordica, sa chanson comme sa légende, appartiennent à **Tanith Lee** dans _Ne-me-mords-pas ou Fleur de Feu_ (nouvelle parut dans _Ecrit avec du sang_, aux défuntes éditions de l'Oxymore).

**Genre : **Univers alternatif, Conte vampirique, yaoi.

**Paring : **Kaname/Zero, évocation d'Ichiru/Yuuki.

**Rating : **T.

**Note : **

**(1) **Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par la nouvelle de Tanith Lee, mais je ne lui ai emprunté que la Nona Mordica et les ailes de ses vampires. Mon intrigue et la sienne n'ont rien à voir.  
><strong><br>(2) **Ce chapitre n'est pas bêtalecté -mon bêta n'est pas dispo pour le moment. Pardonnez-moi les erreurs qui m'ont échappées. Je le remplacerais pas sa version corrigée dès que possible.

**_Toute cette histoire est dédiée à Kassycat, huglove._**

* * *

><p><strong> PROLOGUE : Fallen -Tombés-<strong>

* * *

><p>Zero et Kaname dérapèrent brutalement. Emporté par l'inertie, le premier glissa jusqu'au bord de la falaise. Ses yeux plongèrent un instant dans le vide insondable, puis la poigne ferme de son amant le ramena en sécurité, contre son torse.<p>

Une rumeur sourde montait crescendo derrière eux, attirant le regard du couple sur la Forêt Sombre où ils distinguaient la lumière encore lointaine des torches de leurs poursuiveurs. Zero s'accrocha instinctivement aux lambeaux de tissus, autrefois une élégante chemise, qui pendaient sur le torse de Kaname. Malgré la douleur sourde de ses omoplates déchiquetées que la prise du jeune homme accentuait, Kaname se pencha, cachant un sourire dans le cou de son amant et il chuchota doucement, sa langue sur le lobe tendre de son oreille :

- Je suis fou de toi.

- C'est pas le moment Kan...

Zero fut coupé par un baiser ravageur qui acheva de voler son souffle déjà malmené par leur fuite éperdue ; un baiser dévoreur d'âme qui enflamma ses sens malgré le danger et la mort qu'ils entendaient se rapprocher dans les cris de leurs traqueurs. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent malgré lui dans la masse soyeuse de boucles brunes et son corps se moula à celui de l'homme qu'il aimait. Kaname cassa le baiser en sentant leur premier ennemi sortir du couvert des arbres. Ignorant l'intrus, Zero empauma le visage de son amant, glissa son pouce entre les lèvres douces pour caresser les crocs acérés que Kaname rétractait quand il l'embrassait. Puis il plongea ses iris de mercure violet dans le regard d'obsidienne.

- Mords-moi ! Ordonna t-il à voix basse.

Un éclat d'écarlate flasha dans les yeux sombres de Kaname avant qu'il ne saisisse son amant par la nuque et ne l'amène à sa bouche.

**°°O°O°°**

Yagari courrait presque comme s'il était la proie et non le chasseur et si les autres prenaient cela pour une preuve de sa haine et de sa fureur et bien, ils se trompaient. Bien sûr l'homme ressentait tout cela mais pas uniquement envers leurs proies. Tandis qu'il courrait comme un dératé en slalomant entre les arbres à la seule lumière de sa torche, creusant l'écart avec les autres chasseurs, c'était la même cavalcade mais une nuit d'hiver, huit ans plus tôt, qui superposait son souvenir à cette nuit de printemps. Et le cœur de Yagari se crispait, déchiré par cette gémellité mortifère.

Il savait, avant même que les arbres ne disparaissent brusquement devant lui pour s'ouvrir sur une petite clairière, que ce chemin les mènerait à la falaise, là où tout s'était fini la dernière fois… ou avait commencé ? Le chasseur releva les yeux et ses questions s'envolèrent, balayées par l'image du vampire s'abreuvant à la jugulaire de son filleul.

- Relâche-le immédiatement ! Somma t-il en avançant vers eux, menaçant le buveur de sang de l'acier de son épée et du feu de sa torche.

Kaname sortit doucement ses crocs du cou de Zero et lapa la blessure qui disparut, laissant intacte la peau ornée du motif compliqué d'un tatouage. Entre ses bras, Zero se crispa soudainement sous une vague de douleur et s'affaissa. Le vampire vit le motif du tatouage étendre sa trame vers l'épaule de son amant et simultanément vers son opposite. Il resserra sa prise sur le corps qui tremblait maintenant entre ses bras. Son cœur s'accéléra en apercevant un éclat de rubis entre les paupières voilées de Zero. Pour le meilleur ou le pire, maintenant, ils ne pouvaient revenir en arrière, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Mais Yagari n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et Kaname reporta son attention sur lui. Ses yeux complètement rouges désormais, nourris du sang de Zero, plongèrent dans ceux du chasseur qui se figea, paralysé par une peur atavique. Les hommes de la trempe de Yagari ne restaient pas longtemps sous l'emprise de cette hypnose et les autres chasseurs se rapprochaient...

- Laisse-le partir ! Répéta Yagari, même s'il ne pouvait toujours pas se mouvoir.

- Il n'est pas mon prisonnier, chasseur.

- Je dis ce que je vois.

- Alors tu es aveugle.

Et comme Zero se redressait enfin entre ses bras, Kaname pour prouver ses dires, se pencha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Encore pris dans les sensations enchevêtrées du sang bu à son cou et de la morsure du sort encré sur sa peau, Zero se haussa aussitôt pour reprendre la bouche de son amant pour un baiser plus convainquant qui laissa Kaname à bout de souffle et Yagari stupéfait. Le cœur du chasseur lui sembla éclater sous la douleur soudaine, tandis que dans son cerveau, le souvenir de deux enfants enlacés, cheveux de lune et de nuit emmêlés par le vent, noyait tout sur son passage de lave. Le gamin du souvenir avait braqué sur lui des yeux de mercure brillants et sa voix d'enfant avait résonné avec un ton adulte choquant :

- Je l'aime.

Il fallut un instant à Yagari pour comprendre que la voix de Zero avait prononcé ces mêmes mots à l'instant où il s'en souvenait.

_"Pourquoi __faut-il __que __ça __recommence __?"_ Pensa t-il avec désespoir.

Soudain les autres chasseurs déboulèrent derrière Yagari. Presque aussitôt, il sentit un sifflement à son oreille et la seconde d'après, Kaname interceptait une flèche à tête d'argent et la brisait entre ses doigts avant de rejeter les débris au sol. Yagari sentit brusquement le sortilège d'hypnose se défaire. Il pivota sur lui même, l'épée au bout de son bras tendu et d'un mouvement fluide et incisif d'eau régale, il trancha la tête de l'archer qui vola à l'autre bout de la clairière. Aussitôt tous les autres chasseurs se mirent en garde tandis que Yagari se replaçait dos au couple, entre les chasseurs et leurs proies.

- Vous ne leur ferez aucun mal ! Tonna t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends Yagari, tu es fou ?

- C'est le vampire qui l'a ensorcelé ! Cria un autre.

- Kaname ne l'a pas plus envoûté qu'il n'a tué qui que ce soit ! Vociféra Zero en retour.

Mais comme avant leur fuite, nul ne l'écouta.

- Yagari, nous savons combien tu tiens à Zero, tu l'aimes comme ton fils. Mais ce n'est plus ton enfant, c'est l'esclave d'un vampire ! Il est perdu, tu le vois bien ?

- Si vous tentez quoique ce soit contre eux je vous tue cette fois, répliqua le chasseur avec un calme effrayant.

- Puisque tu t'opposes à nous, qu'il en soit ainsi ! Mais combien de temps crois-tu tenir, seul contre dix au bord d'une falaise, avec pour alliés une marionnette et un vampire blessé et privé de ses ailes ?

- Maître, souffla Zero.

Yagari sursauta, n'ayant pas senti l'adolescent s'approcher de lui.

- Merci pour tout...

Il sentit les lèvres de Zero sur sa joue, si rapidement qu'il crut les avoir rêvées et avant qu'il ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, avant que les autres chasseurs n'aient eu le temps d'enregistrer la manœuvre, Zero se retourna et se mit à courir droit devant lui. Il accrocha Kaname au passage et sans une hésitation, ils sautèrent tous les deux dans le vide. Il ne resta d'eux qu'une plume de jais froissée et maculée de sang au bord de la falaise.

Le souvenir des fantômes de deux enfants basculant eux aussi, leurs cœurs percés d'une même flèche, palpitait dans l'air, presque vivant et Yagari tomba à genoux en criant tandis que les autres tentaient d'apercevoir les corps en contrebas. Le hurlement désespéré de Yagari résonna longtemps dans la vallée. En réponse, les loups de la forêt hurlèrent à mort, glaçant d'effroi les veines de ceux qui les entendirent cette nuit là.

* * *

><p><strong>Le mot de la fin :<strong>

En espèrant que ce prologue vous donnera envie de lire la suite, je vous dis au mois prochain pour le chapitre 1.

Seeliah


End file.
